


drunk rick sexy time part 1

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick gets rougher with you when he's drunk. (A short drabble)





	drunk rick sexy time part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so id love to hear any feedback!

It’s late, and you’re trying to work on a machine when Rick staggers drunkenly into the garage, swaying slightly and having to lean onto a bench to stabilise himself.

He rambles to you as he wipes his mouth sloppily with the back of a long hand – calling you sweetheart, beautiful, words you’d never hear from him sober. He wraps his arms around you from behind, his breath so close to your neck you can smell the whiskey on his breath, feel his pulse racing wildly. He peppers your neck with soft, wet little kisses, flicking the sensitive skin with his tongue as his hands trace circles which dip lower and lower.

When you try to bat him off, he suddenly becomes less affectionate, grabbing you by the shoulders to turn you round forcefully and kiss you deeply, holding a fistful of your hair. You feel him bite hard on your bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. He yanks you forward roughly by the hips, and you release a soft moan at the feel of him hard against your belly. “That’s it, moan for me baby”, he whispers between messy kisses, his breathing becoming heavier as his tongue slips from your mouth to suck hard on your collarbones, making you yelp.

He weaves his fingers in your hair again, tugging your head back, then shoving you down with such force you’re pushed onto your knees. You tug his jeans and underwear down hungrily and free his cock, licking up the shaft so slowly he’s unable to restrain himself from shivering. He lets out a low moan as you continue to tease him, circling his tip with your wet tongue while you pump your hand down his length, relishing his frustrated whining. Rick is always loud and appreciative when you have him like this, but the alcohol has given him a lack of control. He swears gruffly at your making him wait, and with the hand wrapped in your hair, forces his cock deep into your throat with no warning, making you gag. He fucks your mouth hard, using you relentlessly as a vessel for only his own pleasure, as his hips push into you again and again. You’re gasping for air, tears on your cheeks when you hear his long, throaty purr and feel him swell in your throat, shuddering to a climax which fills your mouth with hot cum.


End file.
